My life has changed for the, Better?
by NiallNinjaTurtle
Summary: This is a One Direction/Mortal instuments story. Whether you think they go together or not, this was just really random, I am hoping to get a few chapters. Dee Schuck, a ordinary girl . Or so she thought. There is a tragic accident, what happens with her life? And what happens when she meets her favorite band, One Direction?
1. Chapter 1

Dee PoV

"Mom, I am going now, okay?" I said to my mom.

"Okay, make sure you text me or dad so we know your not dead!" She said.

"Okay! See you tomorrow! I love you guys!" I said.

"I love you too!" They said in unison. See I am spending the night at my freind Julisa's house. We will probably be up til 1 in the morning, stalking One Direction, our favorite boy band. If I was at my freind Niki's we would be stalking Justin Bieber or Austin Mahone. I like all three, don't ask me to chose one. You will never get an answer. Ever. I will not talk to you. I walked the ten or so blocks to her house, and then knocked lightly on the door. Her mom opened the door.

"Hey Dee, come in!" she said, I call her mum and my mother mom. Cause I am that close to the family. I nodded and stepped in, taking my shoes off as soon as she closed the door.

"We went shopping earlier, got somethings for you guys to drink and some snacks." she explained.

"Thanks Mum!" I said. She smiled. I walked through a hall and then went into Emily's room, since the door was ajar, I figured I could go in. She looked up from her laptop.

"Dee! Finally, I was starting to think that you would stand me up!" She said.

"Me? When have I stood you up?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Never, if you couldn't make it, you would take a raincheck!" She said simply.

"Exactly!" I said, smiling.

"Put you bag down, come here I need to show you something." She demanded. I nodded, and complied. She was on YouTube, and we still were at midnight, when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said, answering the call.

"Hello, is this Dee Schuck?" A lady said.

"Yes, may I ask who asking?" I asked.

"My name is Mrs. Smith, I am with the police department." the lady said.

"Why are you calling me, if you don't mind me asking?" I said.

"I am sorry to be the one telling you, but yourr parents and siblings were in a accident." She said.

"Did any of them suvive?" I asked.

"I am sorry, but they died on impact." She said...

* * *

**What Does she do. Stand there? Fall to the ground? Cry? Be a statue? Read on to find out! I will update when I can! Please comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

Dee PoV.

"Excuse me? Is this a joke?" I questioned.

"This is very much really, Ms. Schuck." The lady said.

"Ok..." I said and then I hung up. _Why is this happening to me? _I thought. First, I started seening theese demon things, and people that no one else saw. Just peachy.

"Hey, Dee, Are you alright, you've just been siiting there.." Julisa asked.

"Yeah," I said,"Just sad.." I said. Then I realized...

**No one else see's Julisa.**

* * *

**Hey, sorry it is so shorrt! I went into a writers block thing, so I just, made it shorter than I planned. Comment?**


	3. Chapter 3

Dee PoV

"Julisa?" I asked.

"Yes Dee?" She replied.

"Why does nobody else see you?" I asked.

"Dee, we are shadow hunters... You and I. I haven't a cloaking rune, a marking I put into my skin that cloaks me from ordinary people..." she said. I can't take all of this... It's too much. I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I started coming to my senses. I remember everything. All of it. I started crying because I was so overwhelmed.

"Dee! It's alright!" I heard. I opened my eyes. Tears pouring out of them. I saw Julisa. And five boys. Wanna guess who it was? I felt two hands on my shoulders. I turned around.

**One Direction is infront of my and Justin Bieber and Austin Mahone are touching my shoulders. FANFIRL MOMENT!**

* * *

_Hey sorry for taking so long and it being so short. I feel bad but I thought it was best to end that chapter like it is. Please comment, I wanna know if someone even likes this. I haven't been feeling neglected, and I really need support on EVERYTHING. Hope you like it._


End file.
